Lunes de octubre
by Kire
Summary: [Sasu&Saku] [One-shot] Pensamientos de Sakura el día después de que Sasuke abandone Konoha. Es un song-fic de dos canciones. Triste, bastante triste... [Read&Reviews, please!]


Este one-shot está situado justo después de que Sasuke se marche de Konoha. Se supone que es al día siguiente, por la noche. Bueno... lo dedico a todos/as aquellos/as que siguen "Real". Como 'caprichito' para sacias las ansias de SasuSaku, pues dejo aquí este fic... bastante triste u.u La verdad es que se me dan mejor los fics dramáticos que los de acción y amor xD En fin... las canciones que hay por el medio son de "La fuga", un grupo cántabro que me gusta mucho ñ-ñ.. El título va por una de las canciones ;) Ah, bueno... el fic está en primera persona, se supone que está desde la perspectiva de Sakura. Se trata de un modo de escribir fics que aún no he probado, así que es como una especie de experimento... allá va ;)

Lunes de octubre

Si supiera solamente por qué lo hizo de verdad... si supiera un ápice de lo que por su mente pasa... si supiera, al menos, qué está haciendo ahora... ¿Es esto la impotencia? ¿Es esto el dolor? ¿Qué es? Si pudiera volver atrás unas horas... si solo pudiera haberlo abrazado... Ahora ya es tarde.

_Hoy me perdí en mil recuerdos.  
Que no dejan dormir.  
¡Cuánto veneno!_

Nadie me comprende, nadie sabe de verdad cómo me siento. Ni yo soy yo ni los demás son los demás. Si todo volviera a como estaba al principio... todo esto no habría ocurrido y yo no tendría que estar ahora preguntándome por qué la persona que quiero se ha marchado para, quizá, probablemente, siempre.  
_  
Para sonreir son malos tiempos.  
Otoño ya esta aquí.  
¡Cuantos tormentos!_

Estoy harta de fingir que no me duele que él haya pasado de mí. Estoy cansada de hacerme la fuerte y hacer creer a todos que yo sigo al pie del cañón, esperando una buena ocasión para volver a intentarlo. Él me ha hecho daño de verdad, aunque puede que eso no le importe a nadie. Sé que llorar no va a solucionar nada. Sé que mis llantos no sonarán lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que él los oiga y regrese. Sé que, quedándome quieta, viendo pasar el tiempo, nada va a cambiar. Pero también sé, por descontado, que no tengo las agallas y el valor suficiente como para ir a buscarlo.

Porque frente a él soy frágil, enclenque... débil. Frente a él me convierto en una persona maleable y sumisa, que acepta tanto las palabras bonitas como las críticas. Y que hace parecer que no le duele nada de lo que puedas decirle. Pero no es cierto; yo no soy así. No lo he sido y nunca lo seré, por mucho que quiera intentar hacer creer. Y sí, acepto aquí y ahora, en mi cama, mirando al techo y llorando como una estúpida, que estoy aterrorizada de poder sentir dolor. Y aunque he querido esquivar el dolor, éste me ha encontrado a mí antes de que yo pudiera esconderme. Sí, acepto que estoy MUY triste y que solo quiero llorar hasta que me duelan las costillas. __

¿Dónde coño te escondes, felicidad?  
Los lunes de octubre, ¿dónde estarás?  
¿Dónde coño te escondes, felicidad?  
Me condenas a muerte de soledad.

En el fondo solamente quiero estar encerrada aquí, sin que la luz del sol pueda atravesar mi ventana. Quiero quedarme en pijama, dentro de la cama, agarrada a la almohada y llorando como nunca antes he llorado. Porque, también, en el fondo, lo odio. __

Para caminar valen los sueños.  
Y no me quedan más.  
Llévame a hombros.  
Es tarde ya para tus besos.  
Fui perro para ti.  
No quiero besos

Nunca antes había creído que podría odiar y querer tanto a una persona al mismo tiempo. Es como si me gustase que él pasara de mí y me humillase. Es como si yo disfrutara con su crueldad. Lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio... ¡pero lo quiero tanto! Lo quiero tanto que me es imposible odiarlo como desearía, al fin y al cabo.

Porque él ha sido el causante de casi todas mis lágrimas y no sé si se las merece. Algo en mí me dice que debería alegrarme de que se haya ido, pero... pero yo sé que no puedo vivir si él no está aquí. Estoy sola. He perdido la esperanza. Solo tengo ganas de encontrar divertida la cirrosis hepática. Solo quiero que vuelva.

_¿Quién te ha robao' la primavera?  
¿Quién ha matado la ilusión?  
Tu corazón se fue de borrachera  
y lo encontré llorando en un contenedor._

Solo quiero que vuelva, que vuelva y se percate de mi presencia. Que reconozca que formo parte de su vida; quiero formar parte de su vida. Y sueño con que algún día regresará y vendrá a buscarme... y yo misma me hago volver a la realidad, porque sé que eso jamás ocurrirá. Porque a él no le gusto. Porque no le he gustado nunca y nunca le gustaré. Dudo que como persona pueda siquiera caerle bien. Me gustaría creer que sí.__

¿Quién subirá a por ti a la luna?  
¿Quién bajará por tu edredón?  
si de recuerdo te dejó basura  
y una colilla dentro de tu corazón  
que nadie apagó.

¿Por qué fue tan cruel conmigo? ¿Qué le he hecho yo? ¿Por qué se niega a ser querido por la gente? ¿Por qué? Esa es mi pregunta, '¿por qué?' ¿Qué hará cuando consiga lo que anda buscando? ¿Qué hará? Si volviera... si volviese algún día... yo... yo... yo debería negarle el regreso. Debería hacerle sufrir tantísimo como me está haciendo sufrir a mí.

Pero estoy convencida de que no podría; de que pondría una de sus sonrisas que parece que va dedicando a todas las personas para conseguir lo que quiere y que acabaría haciéndome decirle que no pasa nada y que está perdonado de todo lo que ha hecho. ... Nah... ¿para qué demonios voy a engañarme? él nunca volverá. Nunca reconocerá que su vida ya no tiene sentido si conseguir ganarse el nombre de "vengador". Tiene demasiado orgullo para eso; siempre lo tuvo.__

¿Quién se ha burlado de los sueños?  
¿Quién se acaba de despedir?  
Tantos besos se han quedao' pequeños  
tantas lágrimas,  
ya no saben donde ir.

Me engaño; me engaño mucho, muchísimo. Quiero dármelas de chica fuerte, que aguanta cualquier cosa y que supera todas las dificultades de la vida como si fueran lo más normal del mundo.

Estoy cansada, estoy harta, quiero llorar. Estoy llorando; y lloraré mañana... y pasado... y pasadomañana... y seguro que no me escucha nadie. Pasaré las noches llorando y amaneceré pálida y con ojeras. Y entonces sí que no podré ocultar mi dolor a nadie. Será entonces, solamente entonces, cuando el mundo se dará cuenta de mi situación.  
_  
Esta noche a tu ventana tira piedras la luna,  
dice que no llores sola,  
que ella quiere compañía,  
que la noche es larga y fría,  
ella en vela pasa las horas._

Agarro mi almohada y me tumbo en la cama mientras continúo llorando. ¿Dónde estará? ¿Qé estará haciendo? ¿Habrá cumplido él su promesa? ¿Lo estará buscando? ¿Lo traerá de vuelta? ¿Valen de algo sus promesas? ¿Qué deberé hacer, en caso de que sí esté de vuelta? ¿Sabe lo que está haciendo? ¿Se ha parado a pensar en alguien que no fuera él? ¿Se paró a pensar en mí? ¿Qué significó ese "Gracias"? ¿Qué es, exactamente, lo que me agradece? ¿Pensará en mí?

Y lloro más, no puedo soportarlo. Me aferro aún más a mi almohada y cierro los ojos fuerte, para no ver lo que hay a mi alrededor. Para evadirme; solo durante unos segundos.  
_  
Se ha congelado tu colchón,  
no quedan besos por aquí,  
litros de lluvia han inudao' la habitación,  
donde aprendiste a ser feliz._

Realmente, no puedo más... desearía poder gritarle al mundo que, si el amor es esto, entonces el amor es un asco. Desearía poder decir abiertamente que estoy enamorada de verdad de él sin tener que pensar en todas las otras que solo van detrás porque sí. Así que, como, por el momento, solo puedo echarme a llorar como una boba, pues aceptaré otras cosas que solamente me incumben a mí. Sí, soy hipócrita la mayoría de las veces, soy débil, soy cruel muchas veces y, a pesar de lo que pueda parecer, me hundo con facilidad.  
_  
Esta noche a tu ventana tira piedras la luna,  
dice que no llores sola,  
que ella quiere compañía,  
que la noche es larga y fría,  
ella en vela pasa las horas._

Seguiré pensando en mundos perfectos en los que él sigue aquí, conmigo. En los que puedo salir a la calle y dirigirme hacia su casa sin problema ninguno. En los que tengo la esperanza de que quizá pase algo. En los que en cada misión sucede algo interesante. En los que soy feliz. Y lloro ahora, y lloraré mañana, y mañana, hoy será ayer. Y habré llorado ayer; hoy. Y lloraré hasta que, un día, de pronto, dejaré de hacerlo. Y entonces, solamente entonces, podré empezar a decir que he dado un pequeño paso.

Y, ¿quién sabe? tal vez haya dado el paso definitivo. Pero, hasta que llegue ese momento, yo me quedaré aquí, en mi cama. Acurrucada y agarrada a mi almohada. Durmiendo en la misma postura en la que me quedé ayer noche. Para recordarlo siempre como esa última vez que lo vi. Frío, duro, seco, callado... como él mismo. Sasuke.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Posts it!**

En fin... no ha sido uno de los mejores, pero yo he llorado (últimamente estoy de lágrima fácil.. :S). Por favor, si os ha gustado, dejad reviews, porfiii ñ-ñ

Kire


End file.
